


小妈

by blue_orange



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_orange/pseuds/blue_orange
Summary: -小妈梗-1♀3♂-但还是蓝0（嗯）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	小妈

**Author's Note:**

> -小妈梗  
> -1♀3♂  
> -但还是蓝0（嗯）

当裴柱现赶来医院的时候，孙胜完已经架着打好石膏的右腿半躺在病床上了，右脸颧骨处也高高的肿起。但他看起来还比较精神，正和身边的同学有说有笑的。

看到裴柱现的孙胜完先是楞了一下，然后又有点尴尬的冲着她笑。身边的同学看着很年轻的裴柱现，一个个都齐刷刷的向孙胜完投去了询问的眼神。

“她是我的……我的……”  
“我是孙胜完的姐姐，感谢大家在我没赶到的时候这么照顾我们胜完。”

孙胜完愣在那里，望着裴柱现，而对方只是对她挑了挑眉，什么话也没说。

送走了同学们后，裴柱现这才将身上的大衣挂在衣架上，坐在孙胜完床边的椅子上长叹一口气。

“我接到你们学校老师的电话说你从楼梯上滚下来了，怎么这么不小心？”  
“也没什么大事……只是腿骨折了罢了。“孙胜完心虚的下意识想要抓脸，却不慎碰到了右脸跌肿的地方，疼的没能绷住表情，咧着嘴连连吸气。

裴柱现皱了皱眉，伸出手敷上去。她刚从外面赶来，手还有些冰冷，敷在脸颊上凉凉的很舒服。孙胜完看这贴近过来的裴柱现连忙回避眼神，却又不小心看到了她有些轻薄的高领毛衣里微微透出内衣的轮廓。

高领毛衣是黑色的，内衣也是黑色的，从针线缝中透出来的皮肤是粉白色的。孙胜完的眼神忍不住留在内衣中间陷进去的沟壑里，直到身下传来了有些胀痛的生理反应才让他回过神来。

“为什么…”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么说是我的姐姐呢？”  
“那你想让我怎么回答他们呢？说我是你的小妈？”  
“我…”

裴柱现看着半天不吭声的孙胜完，轻笑一声，接着说道：“更何况，哪个孩子会一直盯着自己妈妈的胸部还会有生理反应的呢？”

“我没有。”孙胜完抖了抖，反驳的声音在颤抖着，听起来很没有说服力。

裴柱现笑了笑，将敷在脸上的手移到孙胜完下巴上，咬上了他柔软水润的嘴唇上。

孙胜完对比一般男孩子长得可以说是漂亮的过分，尤其是柔软的嘴唇，触感不亚于少女的嘴唇。裴柱现这样想着，又加重了吮吸的力度。

“姐姐，我…”  
“叫小妈。”

裴柱现离开了孙胜完的嘴唇，却将阵地转移到了宽松的均码病号服下的皮肤上，又啃又咬的留下了几个有些暧昧的红痕，才心满意足的停下。

“今天怎么这么紧张？之前不是也做过很多次吗？”  
“这里是医院。”

孙胜完的声音已经染上了哭腔，颤颤巍巍地说道，但同时他也感受到了裴柱现软软的小手已经伸进了他的病号服里，探入了裤子里捏住了他已经挺立许久的性器。

“已经有点湿了。”裴柱现用大拇指蹭了蹭湿润的前端，贴在孙胜完的耳边轻声说道，“要自己解决吗？还是小妈帮你？”

孙胜完急的马上就要哭出来了。裴柱现狡猾的很，她已经看到了自己的右手手腕也缠着固定用的绷带，稍微动一动可会给他带来痛感。可是身下现在胀痛的感觉也不比手腕上带来的痛感好受到哪儿去。

“呜…”

孙胜完哭着贴上了裴柱现的颈肩上，鼻头处萦绕着裴柱现身上好闻的香味，应该是她新换的柔顺剂的味道。

裴柱现感受到了肩膀上传来温热的潮湿感很快就随着室温变得有些冰冷，湿黏的触感说实话并不舒服。裴柱现微微蹙眉，决定直接上手帮孙胜完快速解决。

裴柱现熟练地快速上下套弄孙胜完坚挺的柱体，随着孙胜完上升的体温而变得炽热。孙胜完随着撸动的频率小声的喘息着，额头和后背都蒙上一层薄薄的汗珠，脸上也因为快感染上了不自然的红晕。

“亲亲，”孙胜完咽了下口水，感觉嗓子里又干又痒，眼角通红，几滴泪水还悬在上面，“亲亲我。”

裴柱现俯下身凑过去，没有回应孙胜完有些急切的唇瓣，而是探出一点点舌尖去试探他，一点点的舔舐，像猫科动物的妈妈给自己的幼崽舔毛那样。

孙胜完急的又要哭了，哼哼唧唧的凑过去，毫无章法的胡乱啃咬一通，不是那么尖锐的小虎牙蹭到了裴柱现的舌尖，让她有些吃痛，没好气的加重了手上的力度，故意在上端用力的捏了一下，让孙胜完哭着发出了一声惊呼，用没有受伤的左臂勾住了裴柱现的颈肩，哆哆嗦嗦的射了出来，大量的精液一股一股的射在了裴柱现的手里。

裴柱现从被子里抽出手，她新做的淡粉色美甲上也挂着浓白的液体。孙胜完还在没能从激烈的高潮中平缓下来，被子下的双腿还在颤抖。

“我给你清理一下。”裴柱现从背包里掏出一包湿纸巾，先将手上的液体擦净后，一把先开了被子，将孙胜完刚经历了一波射精而有些半软的柱体也暴露在空气中，连同床单下那摊粘稠的浑浊物一起。裴柱现挑了挑眉，取出一张新的湿纸巾，帮孙胜完开始处理遗留物。

但刚经历过高潮的柱体额外的敏感，孙胜完感受到下体被又湿又冰的湿纸巾包裹住后忍不住抖了抖。他甚至还能透过那层薄薄的面料感受到裴柱现手掌的温热。

他又硬了。

孙胜完干脆闭上了眼，他已经感受到了裴柱现为他处理的双手有了明显的停顿。

“小妈，再帮我一次吧。”


End file.
